


The Changed world

by Purolover14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purolover14/pseuds/Purolover14
Summary: after the pacifist ending in undertaleFrisk and others They find  the humanWorld in shambles this is a crossoverFic with the game Changed I don't ownThere titles
Relationships: PuroXcolin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Changed world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic not sure to update and there is no changed folder in games so I hope people will like my story I will try to update often and first part is really short next chapter will be longer

The start

The monsters head out of the underground. Frisk:”What happened?” Toriel stood there in horror while Asgore looked for any sign of life there he saw the outline of two people on a cliff in the distance with a tower far behind them. Sans looks at Papyrus. Papyrus: “Maybe there are humans left brother!”Papyrus said with a happy tone

Sans:”Maybe bro but it looks like a graveyard.”

Undyne:”Ahh lightin up Sans your bro is right they all could some else right Alph”

Alphys:”I don’t know undyne Sans is right it looks like something bad went down.”

Asgore:”Everyone with me let's head for the tower maybe the can help us,”Asgore points

To the silhouette of two people on the cliff edge. 

Frisk:Ya maybe we should go up there just hope it is not for nothing.”They start heading up the mountain for the shadows and finally head up there and notice those are not humans?


End file.
